monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-29393109-20190830211704/@comment-29393109-20190831172653
"than about burogtor and elvira, thats another combo who can bassically kill 2 enemies, anticepation are everywhere over L4, like 5 out of 6 bases i see atleast have 1 anticepation monsters, some times i even see 2 anticepation on the same base." Yeah and? Burotgor also gets deleted by Anticipation and Mega Taunt just as much as Zyla, innit? Also, since most Elvira teams don't run Deniers for some ungodly reason, just PER and bam. "And about voltaik, since you mentioned him again, imo he does deserve a- tier, if you say zyla deserve a higher tier cause madame fusion, so does voltaik" Actually, VoltaiK deserved lower than B+ before Madam Fusion was released (C+ at best, mayyyybe B-), I think B+ is perfectly reasonable now since we have Madam Fusion. "i do not think he should be lower than atums pet or ahran, or on the same tier as drekk, or voydanoy(the water frog) is at a tier when he is so much worse than voltaik, i can even find monsters argueably worse than him even in the aa tier" I thought you loved to shit on how shit the Viability Ranking is, didn't you? Now you're using it as if it was 105% fact to further your own agenda about how VoltaiK should be ranked higher, and the only Monster in AA that is worse than VoltaiK is General Thetys, I don't know where you got that plurality from. "And if we move zyla to ss+, than its a big change, it is not like b+ to a-, ss and ss+ have a big diffrence" Moving from B+ to A- is a way bigger change than from SS to SS+, going from B+ to A- makes you go from B Rank to A Rank, while SS to SS+ keeps you at the same SS Rank you're in. Also, B+ > A- is one sub-rank and SS > SS+ is one sub-rank, the difference is you change what Rank you're in when going from B+ to A-. "not to mention zyla will be on the same tier as madame fusion her self, as well as strong deniers like ai canine, sunblast and silverleaf, as well as cain and gorg and even at the same tier as one of the best light monster magic llum, moving her to ss+ tier makes the ss+ tier unbalanced" Al Canine shouldn't be SS+ imo though, 3498 isn't cutting it nowadays. Also, what the fuck are you talking about? The SS+ Tier is already unbalanced as shit when we have Monsters such as Patient Cyber, Al Canine, Wangzhou, WM Barbael and Marquis de Flambe in the same sub-Rank as Dunn Ra, Helgudin, Hookuai. Zyla is perfectly worthy of SS+, as she becomes an easy Top 10 Attacker when paired up with Madam Fusion. "as well as there are better monsters than zyla at ss- and ss(for example metall llum who is at ss-)" Metal Llum better than Zyla? Oh please, one is a Supporter (Curser, I don't give a fuck what you say, Cursers are a sub-set of Supporters, change my mind) and the other is an Attacker, and Zyla when paired up with Madam Fusion is a better Attacker than Metal Llum is a Supporter. Given how accessible Madam Fusion was, I'd say yeah, Zyla should be SS+, but your cabbage IQ can't comprehend that, unfortunately.